


For My Sins

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Peter Hale, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Revenge, Stiles Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale discovers Scott has been hiding his money under his bed and decides to get revenge by blackmailing Scott into becoming his sex slave. Peter aims to drag Scott down so he can take his Alpha spark, can Stiles save him before its too late? who's side will Derek take?</p><p>Graphic and forced sexual relations, probably considered dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott rubbed his forehead as he jogged up the stairs to his bedroom, his mum was working at the hospital on a double shift to try and bring in more money to stop them loosing everyone and it killed him to see her like this.

Even more so because there was all the money the red duffle bag that was hiding under his bed. Stiles was right, that could solve everyone’s problem. Stiles dad’s mounting bills after the nogitsune incident and his mums ever increasing bills. 

And half of it is Peter’s. Peter isn’t a good guy. They could just give Derek back his half. Only Scott knows deep down that’s not right, it doesn’t work like that. It belongs to the Hale family and they can’t just steal it. He’s going to give it back, just as soon as he’s spoken to Stiles about it again.

Except it’s been too long, Derek would be suspicious, sure there’s the dead pool to worry about, and Kate Argent running around but why had it taken Scott so long to do what he knew was the morally right thing to do?

Pushing open his door he dumped his school bag on the floor and crouched to the ground and lift up the blankets off the floor and peered under the bed. His heart dropped as he realised the red bag was gone. Surely Stiles wouldn’t of stolen it from him?

“Looking for something”

Scott froze as Peter’s voice echoed in his head, slowly he turned around and shit, if the red duffle wasn’t sitting on Peter’s lap in the chair by the window.

“I never knew you keep your pocket money under the bed” Peter said casually, running his hand along the top of the bag and cocking his head to the side. Scott trembled a little, trying to keep his nerves calm.

“It’s not what you think”

“Really Scott? Because I have wondered for quite some time where Garrett and his little playmate hid the money they got for their. . .” he tilted his head to the other for effect, as if he was struggling to think of the word “ their murders” he nodded and smirked “I mean this money belongs to me, and Derek and Cora and was stolen to pay for creatures like us to be slaughtered like lambs at the meat works. It’s been hard on me and Derek, this money flow problem. Oh yes, Derek hasn’t said anything of course because he’s not one to burden people but it’s getting hard to keep Cora afloat and she’s only safe in South America and you know how much Derek cares about her”

Scott just nodded weakly “take the money, we were going to give it back anyway”

“Oh I’m sure you where, Mr Moral, and I will. But I want more, we lost $117 million dollars Scott and I want it back”

“I don’t have the $117 million, that’s all we have, I swear dude”

Peter smirked, standing up and rolling his eyes at Scott as he walked over slowly and deliberately.

“I know you don’t have $117 million Scott, but you’re going to get me it”

“How” Scott demanded and Peter stopped for a second because really that wasn’t good enough, Scott was going to learn respect very soon.

“With your best assets boy” Peter answered, one hand grabbing Scotts jaw and the other his tight teenage ass “You’re going to be my slut, there’s a huge demand online for boy’s like you to be used and abused but the problem is. . “ he squeezed Scott’s ass tighter “is that there’s only so much the human body can take, but a werewolf, well that’s different”

“Get lost”

“Imagine how the betrayal will cut Derek” Peter answered “Or how this will effect Malia when she finds that you stole from her and lied to her, or how your mother and father look with their throats ripped out. Or how the pack will take the news you’re the benefactor. . . ”

 

“They’d never believe that, never believe you. . .”

“See the thing is Scott” he hissed out “Is that you can trust a devious person to be devious, but when someone who, what’s the saying? Butter wouldn’t melt in their mouth lies so much how can you believe them. Poor Liam, he trusts you so much Scott, so much trust down the drain and Malia would follow you and Stiles into the pits of hell, all the while you’re laughing behind her back aye. . .”

“It’s not like that”

“Oh but that doesn’t matter Scott, all that matters is you made a massive mistake and if you want to stay Alpha of Beacon Hills and the moral compass role you play oh so well you’re going to have to make it up to me and I can’t really see any other way for you do it apart from with what god has given you and” he squeezed Scott's butt cheek again “my lord, if it isn’t a bit prefect”

“Why Peter? Why this I’m not gay and I didn’t think you were either?”

“This has nothing to do with my sexuality, which I’m quite comfortable with by the way, it’s because I want power, I can’t kill you because your pack would rip me to pieces before I had the chance to get back to full strength but I can control you, I can be the Alpha without actually being one. And do you know the rush. .” as he ripped opened Scott’s shirt to reveal his bare chest “to have the power to ruin someone’s whole life, strip boy, we’re going for a walk”

“I can’t strip if we’re going outside” Scott argued and Peter turned to him and pulled out his phone “Now where did I saved Derek’s number” he laughed as Scott dropped his pants. Breaking Scott had been easier than he thought but it shouldn’t have surprised him, Mr Moral was always black and white, good vs. bad and now he was a victim of his own immoral actions. Peter frowned at the boy standing in front of him in just his boxers.

“I said strip boy”

Scott pleaded with him with those brown puppy dog eyes which just made Peter wonder how such a boy could become a true Alpha. Not that it matter, in a weeks’ time, a months’ time or even a years’ time Scott would be so worn down and humiliated that he’d welcome Peter ending his life and Peter would get what he always deserved, to be the Alpha again. He was always the Alpha.  
Scott dropped his boxers and stood nude in front of Peter, and yes, Peter was going to make a lot of money off this boy before he was done with him. Scott had a well-defined chest, nice legs and best of all Peter thought, laughing to himself, the boy actually manscaped down there. Prefect.

“Follow me” Peter ordered as he climbed out the window, at least for Scott’s sake he’d hang around at Kira’s for too long and it was sufficiently dark to provide a little cover. Scott just shook his head with a tear in his eye. Peter let a concerned look grace his face.

“I understand Scott if you don’t want too, I’m guessing I could get to hospital faster than you could even without you getting dressed though. What ward is your mum in again?”

Scotts heartbeat raced up and he glared at Peter with broken eyes but said nothing and climbed out of bedroom, his average size cock bouncing as he climbed over the windowsill. Peter walked slowly, for a werewolf down the foot paths of Beacon Hills, with Scott ducking and diving behind bushes and parked cars. Peter lead him to an old abandoned factory on the outskirts of the town.

Scott froze as he entered the factory, a wolf stood in the middle tapping a walking stick.

“Good lord Peter, I thought you were joking. This isn't what I imagined at all when I meet you Scott” Deucalion mused as Peter strode across the room. Deucalion passed over a suitcase, full of money to Peter and Peter waved for Scott to come over.

“What’s going on” Scott demanded.

“Well, our buddy over here has just brought your services for half an hour” Peter explained, revelling in Scott’s shocked and disgusted look.

“No way” Scott protested.

“What would your father say Scott, if he found you in a warehouse starker’s right after a poor woman was raped and murdered out back”

“What! Who did you hurt” Scott roared, lunging towards Peter who pushed the naked Alpha onto the floor his tan back and legs contrasting with his pale ass cheeks that glowed in the moonlight.

“No one yet, but that can all change depending on how you react Scott, why don’t you show Deucalion how friendly we are, aren’t you always about peace and love”

“That’s true Scott, you yourself said that we don’t have to fight and I’m curious, now that you helped open my eyes, show me what the alternative to fighting is”

Scott hung his head in shame as he got back up but Peter shoved him back to the ground. “On the floor boy! Crawl over to him like the bitch you are”

Tears ran down Scott’s face as he crawled awkwardly over the cold floor, his bits dangling between his legs as Deucalion just smirked at him, he dropped his head again and Deucalion growled “Look at me boy” Scott swallowed and had to force his head back up “open my zip” Scott reached up but his hands were pushed away “with your teeth”

Scott swallowed again, and grabbed the cold metal in his teeth and tugged awkwardly down with his teeth, it was even worse because he could feel the hardening length behind the fabric. He pulled down on the jeans and Deucalion cock flopped out in front of his face. 

“He’s eager”

Scott winced at the thought and tried for a second to pull away as Deucalion pushed his head against his crotch. Giving in to the inevitable he opened his mouth and took the head in his mouth and began sucking. It was awkward and he felt himself choking on it a few times. To make matters worse was Peter and Deucalion was making small talk, as if Scott wasn’t kneeling naked in front of him, trying to suck him off.

Deucalion sighed and tugged Scott off his cock and slapped his face with it a few time, letting Scott drool and his precum wipe all over his face and then he start jerking hard and fast before blowing his load all over Scott’s face and chest and he just snorted and pushed the humiliated and broken Scott to the floor again.

“Wasn’t bad, I guess. Not what I expect from a true Alpha through”

“Oh I know, but I’m sure he’ll get better as he learns his place” Peter replied, not even glancing at the shivering naked boy “I’ll be in contact soon Scott, that’s a promise” and with that Peter and Deucalion walked off leaving the cum covered tear soaked Scott curled up on the floor.


	2. New Lows

Scott lay on the cold floor of the factory for a while, trying to convince himself that the last 2 hours was just a bad dream. Peter hadn’t really found the money and hadn’t forced him to suck off Deucalion. He forced back a sob as he realised it was real. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the roof and felt a wrath of emotions hit him but he couldn’t wallow in pity for long as he heard a noise outside and a torch light shine though the holes of the wall.

“Is anyone in there? This is private property!” The security guard called out and Scott crouched on the floor, moving quickly with his werewolf powers he pressed himself against the wall next to door. He was all to already that he was fully naked, with dry cum sticking to his face and chest. As the security guard pushed opened the door Scott bolted past so quickly the guard hardly had a chance to catch his breath and just managed to turn around to see Scott’s bare butt bouncing away into the distance.

“Pervert” Scott heard shouted behind him as he tore down the street, he had to get home. Climbing in through the window he grabbed his towel and ran to the shower. He let the warm water run over his body as he scrubbed the soap over his chest, naval and legs. But no matter how much he scrubbed he couldn’t get the rid of the dirty feeling. 

The bathroom door banged and Scott flinched in shock, grabbing the towel and tried to cover himself. For something so normal, it became so hard to tell how high to wrap the towel, grimacing he grabbed another and wrapped it around his chest and opened the door slightly. His mother peeked in.

“Scott, darling we’re trying to save money here, not waste it all on hot water, you’ve been in there for 45 minutes”

Shit, it had only seemed like he’d just gotten in.

“Scott honey, are you okay” Melissa asked, concern in her voice as she noticed he had covered himself with two towels.

“Yeah mum I’m fine, just been a long day” which wasn’t a lie but wasn’t the full truth either. Scott sighed and hugged his mother “I’m going to bed okay?”

The week passed slowly for all that happened. There were PSAT’s, one of the assassins then tried to kill them using ramped up canine flu, Malia had found out who her real father was and most concerning to Scott, Peter had then pushed her back into Scott’s pack by telling her that Scott and Stiles was trying to protect her and that she should listen and trust him.

Peter hadn’t spoken a word to Scott and it had him on edge, he’d snapped at Stiles a few time which had only acted to increase Stiles concern over his best friend and Scott felt it suffocate him. Kira was trying to be understanding but he could see the pain in her eyes as he pushed her away. He couldn’t touch her without thinking back to Deucalion.

That night he finished his tea and went upstairs, walking into his room he winced as he saw a red duffle bag sitting on his bed.

“Open it Scott” Peter ordered.

Scott swallowed and walked over to the bag and unzipped it slowly. A webcam, lube and various butt plugs and dildos sat in the bag, as well as nipple clamps and a cock cage. Scott just looked up at Peter who cocked his head and smiled.

“Well, this is going to be the last time you get to get off in a while, so I thought I should make it a bit more exciting for you, you know, I’d hate for it to be uneventful for you, I know how important getting off is to a teenage boy.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asked quietly

“For you to make money for me, I only need you to get other people off, I don’t need you get to off and since this is your punishment it doesn’t seem right for you to get any joy out of it does it Scotty boy, but I’m not a heartless man so I’m giving you one final alone time with little Scott” Peter sniggered “Except, won’t be as alone as normal, see I’ve got 50 or so guys from across the world who are looking for someone like you to entertain them, sad pathetic little men who are stuck in boring marriages and dull jobs who long since lost their balls want the chance to dominate someone else. You’re going to be that someone”

Scott shook his head and his top lip trembled with rage “I’m not doing this”

Peter sighed and looked disappointed with him “Scott, you’re going to do as exactly as I say or else I’m going to destroy your life. Your mother, father, Stiles dead, Derek and Malia will see you for real fraud you are, and how will Kira react when she finds out that you cheated on her with an older man”

“If you touch any of my friends”

“You’ll what Scott? You don’t have much of pack and there won’t be any of it left when I’m done. How will Liam take the fact that you lied to him about the money? I heard he’s got I.E.D so it probably won’t go down too well. Plus I think you’ll find Deucalion will be more than happy to tell everyone how much you begged for him”

“They won’t believe you”

“You think in the chaos that will unfold anyone will have time to think things out logically. With an unknown benefactor going around paying for our deaths, when Stiles dies. . .”

‘I won’t let you hurt him”

“But who will you choose? Will you choose to save Stiles, or your mum or your dad? You can’t save everyone Scott”

Scott shook with rage but didn’t reply. Peter just shrugged and motioned to the bag and sat in silence as Scott sit up the webcam and fired up the computer. Once everything was ready, Peter leaned over him and smirked as he typed in a website address and logged in. Peter stood back and folded his arms.

“Now Scott I want you to do everything they tell you, okay”

Scott felt his heart sink as his face popped up on the computer screen. Suddenly a million messages start following on the left hand side demanding that he strip. Closing his eyes for a second he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over himself and tossed it on the floor.

The messages changed to compliments on his chest and his nice tan and pointy nipples. Some asked him to twist and pinch them and Scott felt his face blush bright red as he toyed with his nipples. It felt so good but he was very aware of the fact he had no idea who was watching him.

The next lot of commands wasn’t surprising, they wanted his jeans off and Scott slipped them off and pushed his chair back so all of him was visible on the webcam. The comments approved of his white boxer briefs and they ordered him to grope himself though the boxer briefs and to turn around and bend over the chair. Scott made sure not to make eye contact with Peter, who was casually sitting on his bed reading a book as if he wasn’t forcing Scott to humiliate himself on webcam.

The comments became more and more excited as they ordered Scott to shake his booty for the camera and before long Scott was standing buck naked in front of the camera, stroking himself as all these strangers passed on praise how about how hot their little slut looked. Offers of free accommodation came from every direction and Scott felt a little sick when a message popped up saying “If you’re ever in Beacon Hills boy feel free to contact me on . . . “

Scott sat down again and grabbed a dildo from the bag, jacking it like it was his own cock on the screen and he closed his eyes again as he pressed the plastic head against his mouth and started sucking on it. He felt like vomiting as he remembered Deucalion cock in his mouth a week ago but continued to deep throat it. Peter made a comment in the background about how naturally it came to Scott and he blushed even more than he thought was possible.

5 minutes later and Scott could hardly believe what he was doing, nipple clamps hung to his chest and a vibrator buzzed in his ass as he face fucked himself with the dildo in one hand and jacked off in the other. He felt ashamed as the comments flowed in about how prefect he was and how much everyone wanted him, how he was so hot because he was so dirty and how his parents must be so ashamed of him. He felt tears well up as cum flew out of his cock and land on his chest. At least it was over.

“Lick it up”

Scott ignore the command and lay there, then he reached over to disconnect when Peter growled and he stopped and looked at Peter. “I do believe I told you to follow every command”

Scott looked at the computer screen and his chest and grimaced. There was no point arguing though, he knew that now. This was his life, is dirty shameful life. He scooped up the cum on his finger and licked it off with his tongue as he stared into the webcam. Peter stood up and clapped him on the back “Well done Scott, now lets get you cleaned up and caged up” and Peter dragged the true Alpha by the scruff of his neck out of his seat and into the hallway.

“Stop” Scott begged “What if mum sees me”

“Then you better move quickly and quietly aye” Peter answered, dragging Scott down the hallway and into the bathroom. Peter handed Scott the soap as he hopped in and stood there with a camera as Scott washed himself awkwardly.

“Why have you got the camera?” Scott asked

“To record this event, you don’t think I was going to let this pass without the respect it deserves, I’m about to take control of Alpha Scotty and not just any Alpha, a True Alpha”

Scott whimpered and Peter just smiled wickedly as he handed over the cock cage. Scott held it in his hands for a few seconds before wrapping it around his cock and once it was it on, Peter took the small lock out of pocket and waited with it in his hand and Scott looked confused before a strange man he’d never seen before entered in the room. Questions like who was he or what he doing in Scott’s house pounded his head but the man said nothing, just taking the lock from Peter and clicking it in place on the cock cage and Scott suddenly understood.

“Mountain Ash” Peter confirmed “Can’t have you breaking it off now can we Scott” The man just sniggered as he looked up at Scott and took $50 off Peter “Best $50 I ever made” he said before he left the room. Peter left the bathroom without saying anything either and Scott glared himself in the mirror. Could life get any worse?

***

For Peter the plan was going perfectly. People paid a lot of money to see hot guys naked, so to be able to control one people paid even more money. Not to mention that in the right circles people would pay big bucks to fuck a true Alpha but he had to play it careful. If he wanted to manipulate Derek into helping him then he had to not give his hand away. Not that Derek was overly important to the plan, but if he gave Derek to Kate Argent then Kate would teach him how to control the berserkers and once he was an Alpha he’d create his own pack and then follow Deucalion (former) example of killing them and gaining their powers. 

As a super Alpha with the berserkers at his side, nothing would be able to stop him.   
***  
Getting used to the cock cage was impossible for Scott, as a teenager he got hard all the time but he couldn’t, his cock would press painfully against the hard plastic and he couldn’t adjust it. Plus Peter continued to find new ways to use him, including a surprise gang bang behind the benches after lacrosse practice. 

3 guys Scott had never seen before had ripped off his lacrosse gear and tied him to the supports of the benches while one rammed his cock down Scott’s throat and the other two double penetrated him from behind. It was sore as they ripped him opened and fill him with cum leaking out both ends. He looked up to see Peter had captured it all on camera. Then they were gone and Scott had had to streak across the field and to the locker room as the school cheered and cellphone pictures snapped. Flinging himself into the locker room, Danny eyed the nude boy up quizzically.

“Is everything okay man?”

“Yeah” Scott lied trying to cover the plastic cock cage with his hands, ignoring the look coming from Liam as he made a beeline for the shower. He was beyond humiliated and only hoped that no one noticed any white stuff running down his leg. Liam came nervously into the showers and fidgeted on the spot.

“Scott, are you okay?

“Yeah buddy, I’m fine, just a dare you know” Scott tried to laugh off; standing with his back to his young beta so he wouldn’t see the device that clung to his cock and balls. Liam nodded but didn’t look convinced as he left.

***  
To make matters worse Danny and Liam had spoken to Stiles, who had nonstop harassed Scott during the next class and Scott really wanted to focus on something other than what his life had become. His phone beeped in his pocket, checking it all the colour left his cheeks as he saw it was from Peter.

“Come to the hotel on the corner of 11th Ave and 3rd St, my friends have need some entertainment”

Scott ignored Stiles as they left class and took off down the hallway leaving Stiles standing in his dust, even if Stiles had had a chance to realised what was going on he wouldn’t have been able to keep up with Scott’s speed.

Scott only took 10 minutes to race around to the hotel on his bike and as per Peters follow up instructions stripped outside room 141 and knocked on the door. He got a surprise as Kincaid opened the door and sneered at him.

“Some Alpha you are” and dragged Scott into the room and threw him onto the bed.

“We’ve got to be quick” Kincaid said as he stripped off his jeans and boxers and made his way over to the bed. He grabbed Scott’s legs and pulled him along the bed so his legs dangled off the side and his ass hangs in the air. As with his fighting, Kincaid held no punches as he pounded into Scott’s sore hole, the problem with being a werewolf is that you heal quickly which meant he had already gone back to being tight meaning the slamming made him feel like he was being ripped opened. 

Kincaid dug his claws into Scott’s back as he pounded harder and harder into the poor boys ass and the assault carried for what seemed like forever to Scott. Finally he felt a warm sensation in his ass as Kincaid cummed bucket loads deep into him. Scott got up and headed to the shower as Kincaid pulled his jeans back on.

“What do you think you’re doing bitch” Kincaid shouted, causing Scott to flinch and turn to face the omega.

“I’m going to have a shower, this is disgusting” he motioned to the cum dripping out his ass.

“I don’t care, get the hell out of my room now”

Scott was going to plead but he already knew it would fall on deaf ears. No one cared about him anymore. Swallowing the bile rising in his mouth he opened the hotel door and got dressed in the hallway of the hotel. Cum leaked though his boxers and jeans, causing them to stick uncomfortably to him as he walked. It was even worse as he rode on the bike. He could either sit in the gooey mess or stand letting everyone on the freeway see the wet patch in the back of his jeans.

That night Scott cried himself to sleep for the first time since his dad left.

The next day saw Deputy Parrish set alight by a fellow deputy, luckily Parrish was fire resistant but that raised more questions than it answered. Then there was the bon-fire and Scott had tried to forget his troubles and Stiles increasingly worried stares but then they’d been drugged by music and almost set on fire too and Stiles and Lydia had discovered Meredith wasn’t dead but actually the benefactor. 

The plus side was the distraction was big enough to take Stiles attention off him for a while, on the negative side no one noticed when Peter asked Scott for private talk. For Peter time was running out, sure he could kill the Alpha now and get it over with but he wanted flair, he wanted drama, he wanted Scott to beg Peter to end it. Scott had already ruined one of his plans, he wasn’t going to ruin another.

Peter watched in delight as he gave Scott a website address with a log-in code and Scott realised that it was videos of him, anyone who wanted to pay could download them and keep them and Scott almost threw up as Peter left with a pleased smirk on his face.

“Oh and Scott, Deucalion has decided to take Ethan back as his beta and they’re both coming around to the apartment tonight. I thought you might want to join us for tea?”

***  
Scott got the loft early, looking around as Peter sat on the couch flicking though a book.

“It’s okay, Derek’s at his girlfriends for the night Scotty boy, why don’t you slip into something a bit more comfortable” he tilted his head and just let his eyes linger on Scott. Scott didn’t even put a fight as he stripped in front of Peter. Peter smiled approvingly “Good, now you can get started on tea. Food’s in the fridge, our guests will be here in half an hour”

45 minutes later the door creaked opened and Deucalion’s eyes lit up as he saw Scott naked behind as he stood cooking in the kitchen. Ethan gasped, his mouth almost hitting the floor as he glanced up Deucalion who just shrugged.

“I told you we were going to have some fun tonight”

Scott dished up tea to the three hungry werewolves, careful not to make eye contact with any of them, especially Ethan who still didn’t seem to have gotten over his shock. Deucalion was less than subtle as he grabbed Scott’s ass and flicked his cock as he bent over the table pouring the drinks. Scott knelt next to the table, as instructed by Peter and sat silently as the group ate their dinner. Ethan keep glancing down at him and he couldn’t tell if it was pity or disgust he could smell reeking off him but Scott was determined not to look up at him.

After dinner Deucalion dragged him from his spot and roughly pushed him, kicking his legs apart and shoved his finger in deep causing Scott to both growl and moan as he hit his prostate. His cock betraying him and trying to grow against the constraint of the cock cage. It hadn’t taken long for the older Alpha to get bored with fingering and roughly shove his cock into Scott’s ass and ploughed it like there was no tomorrow. Once he was done he called Ethan over and guide Ethan’s hand along Scott’s bare back.

Ethan’s touch was smoother, much smoother than Scott had had in a while and he was more gentler as he entered Scott’s hole, he slowly rocked in and out, giving Scott time to adjust to his cock rather than ripping him open. Ethan was also more careful in his aim, rather than a rough in and out Scott noticed Ethan rock carefully on an angle, making sure to rub against Scott’s prostate as much as possible causing his cock to almost burst out of the cock cage. It felt so good he really wished he was able to jack off. Ethan cummed deep inside and then leaned over Scott and kissed his neck as he pulled out.

Scott fall to the floor and Ethan got dressed and turned to Deucalion “Hey I just remembered I’ve got to do something” he explained as he rushed out.

***  
Danny sat in his bedroom trying to his geo homework when his window started to slide open and to his amazement Ethan poked his head in.

“Ethan? What are you doing here?”

“Do you know how to get in contact with Stiles? It’s important”


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you serious?” Danny asked in shock, scrambling out of his chair as it sunk in that Ethan was half hanging out his window. Fucking Ethan who was still as hot as when he left Danny sitting on the stairs at Beacon Hill’s High before he skipped town because his brother died. “You come back after 3 months of no contact, break into my room and ask for Stiles!”

“It’s important Danny, Scott’s in danger”

Danny blushed as he realised he had made a slight mistake, Ethan wasn’t interested in Stiles, Ethan was just looking for him because of Scott, which meant it was probably something to do with werewolves or banshee’s or whatever he tried to steer clear of.

“He’ll be at home”

“Yeah and I don’t know where he lives”

Danny sigh “I’ll drive you, it’ll be quicker” and it would be because Danny sucked at directions.

**  
Deucalion ran his claws down Scott’s naked back lightly, just enough to leave light marks as Scott kneeled before him and Peter. He laughed a deep laugh as his hands ran down Scott’s backside and cup his cock and balls, still locked away in his cage.

“There was many ways I wanted him” Deucalion said to Peter “But I never thought of this way” 

Peter smiled down at Scott, who lowered his tear soaked face in shame.

“Yes well, the best way to get someone to do what you want is blackmail, I mean Scott had a simple choice, either everyone he loves died or found out he was actually a lying thief or he could help me recover the money I lost”

“I imagine by now he must have helped recover a lot of that money” Deucalion mused, shoving a finger back into Scott’s tight hole. 

Peter laughed “Oh yes, I’ve made a bit off him, a bit more off the website but there’s still quite a wee way to go till the debt’s been paid. Our little Scott is going to be very busy, what with studying and fighting off the dead pool and trying to keep his little friends from finding out about his lies. Stiles and Kira will probably be the hardest aye Scotty. Eventually Kira’s going to want to go to fourth base and what lie are you going to tell her?”

Scott whimpered and Deucalion shoved another finger in “Oh don’t be like that Peter, the boy has got to have some fun too, Kira could also use a strap on”

Scott’s mind wandered back out of the hell hole his body was in to Morrell’s guidance office in the school when she explained Deucalion to him.

“He’s an obsessive compulsive, who both desires you and fears you” her words echoed in his ears.

The loft door opened and Scott flung around in fear that it might be Derek but instead he shrunk back in horror as Brett swaggered in with a mocking smile on his face.

“So this is the true Alpha that rescued me, you guy’s must be pulling my leg”

“Brett please” Scott started to beg but Brett cut him off “Shut up bitch, I came here to blow $100 bucks, well more accurately you’re going to blow my $100 bucks” he sneered at Scott as he opened his wallet. Brett dropped his jeans to reveal a largish cock and pulled Scott’s head till he was eye level with it. Scott just screwed his face shut.

“What’s the deal here man? I’m not paying a $100 just to stand here with my dick out”

“Scotty, I am disappointed in you, I thought we had a deal” Peter whispered in his ear, not that it matter because all four of them where werewolves and able to hear clear as day but Scott had already worked out that it was more about psychological rather than logical reasons. He knew he was being played but there was nothing else he could do. He couldn’t turn to Derek or anyone because they’d find about what he and Stiles had done.

He had to protect Stiles, against Derek he stood a fair chance, but Stiles – Derek could rip his throat out and it would be over. Remember who he was saving, he opened his mouth and let Brett’s cock fill his mouth. The worse bit was the more he did it, the more he enjoyed it. He found that if he focused solely on the cock sucking or the how it felt to be pounded that he could drift away from this hell.

He sucked as Brett rocked and buckled and suddenly Brett was yanking out of his mouth and cum was flying over his face. He looked up and froze in despair as he saw Brett snapping photos on his I-Phone “Classic, wait till Liam see’s what his mighty Alpha gets up too” 

“Now Brett” Peter said in a serious “We can’t let you leave with those pictures” and Scott felt a small tinge of greatness inside him as Peter stalked over to the teenage boy “Unless you give me some more cash” and Scott actually fell to the floor. Deucalion looked at his watch “Sadly guys I have to leave, I’ve got an important meeting but I’ll be seeing a lot more of you soon Scott”

“Is there much more you can see of him?” Brett joked as he bartered with Peter over payment for the photos. Deucalion just looked knowingly at Scott and he felt sick “There’s always a lot more that can happen” he answered as he left.

Brett walked over Scott as helped himself to a coke “What are you going to do with that mess” he said, nodding his head in Scott’s direction. Peter moaned “The only problem with having toy’s is that you have to clean up once you’re done with them” speaking about Scott as if he wasn’t a living person.

He pulled him up by his arm and dragged Scott towards the bathroom, he shouted over his shoulder “Let yourself out when you finish drinking my coke” he wasn’t worried about Brett stealing anything, first off it was all Derek’s and secondly there was nothing to steal. Peter had already looked for anything worth selling once he trade Derek off to Kate in return for the Berserkers. The only thing he really liked was the table.

He pushed Scott into the cold shower and rubbed his hand roughly over his face, scrubbing off Brett’s drying cum. He stopped and looked into Scott’s eyes and smiled. Scott had zoned out, he obviously had figured out the best place to hide was in the depths of his mind. It was a good idea but unfortunately for Scott Peter still remembered the Alpha trick of getting into the mind.

**

Scott was walking through the corridors of his school following someone, he didn’t know who it was but he was desperate to catch up to them. He had to help them, something was wrong. They speed up and the crowd thickened and Scott wolfed out and pushed the crowd out of his way. Then there was no one, except the stranger standing in front of him, their back to him and he started to remember who they. . . who she was.

“Why didn’t you save me?” She asked as she turned around and looked at him with scared pleading eyes.

“Allison” He cried out, trying to move forward to her but something pulled him back

“Maybe it’s because you can’t even save yourself” she said and suddenly he felt his shirt rip off his back and his jeans yank down and twisted around and fell back on the floor in fright as Peter stood before him. There was laughter and bright lights and the empty hallway filled with people who just stood and pointed at him. He looked back in time to see Allison slowly drifting away into the darkness.

**

Peter came back just before Scott did, giving him just the second he needed to regain posture to catch Scott’s naked wet body as he crashed into him. Scott sobbed into his shirt and Peter ignored the discomfort because it finally happened, he finally had Scott where he wanted him.

“This is your life now Scott but it doesn’t have to be like this”

‘What?’ he whimpered into Peter’s chest.

“With my bite I changed you’re whole world, and with my bite I can end it, if you wanted”

Scott cried harder into his chest.

“It’d be better, in the long term, no more suffering, not only for you but for your mum, for Stiles. They’d all be safe, forever”

Scott lay against him for a second and then slowly nodded.

‘Say it Scott!’

“Peter. . .Peter please, Peter please end it”

Peter smiled and pushed Scott back “No problem’s my little beta, anything to help”

And then, then it all went wrong. A sharp pain rocked his body as bullets entered him and he slumped onto the wall of the Bathroom and slid down to the floor as black blood oozed out of him and Scott stood in shock.

“Stay away from my best friend you evil bastard” Stiles yelled, the gun sitting unsteady in his hand as he shook, Stiles fired a more shots into Peter until he was nothing more than pulp on the bathroom floor and with his final thoughts Peter mused to himself once again that he should of bitten Stiles, not Scott.

Stiles had wrapped a towel around Scott and lead him back into lounge. Ethan stood with Brett against the wall, his eyes glowing red and Stiles mumbled something about taking care of Deucalion. Brett’s I-Phone lay smashed on the loft floor and Danny sat at Peter’s laptop and Stiles promised Scott that Danny would dismantle the website in minutes. Stiles helped Scott get dressed, grimacing as he noticed the cock cage around his parts and he promised that in the morning he’d help Scott get it off. 

Stiles left him sitting on the couch and soon a burnt meat smell entered the loft and Scott realised that Stiles was burning the remains of Peter to ashes in the bathtub. He felt sick and weak but still ordered Ethan to let Brett go in exchange for never breathing a word of this to anyone. That night Stiles took him and explain to Melissa that Scott had werewolf trauma. 

Scott wished his mum didn’t need to know anything, but he knew that knowing was better for her. That night Stiles slept next to him, holding him.

“We need to tell Derek that we stole his money”

“I know we’ll do it when you’re better Scott” Stiles promised and Scott appreciated the fact that he didn’t complain that he got tears and snort all over his favourite plaid shirt.

**  
Danny and Ethan came around the next morning to check on him and Scott wanted to shy away from all the attention. Luckily Stiles put on the morning cartoons and practically forced everyone to join him on the couch to watch them as they ate breakfast. 

Scott was lying against Stiles on the couch with Stiles rubbing his back in a soothing motion and he wasn’t sure if Stiles was aware he was or if it was just by accident and he didn’t want to ask encase he stopped. Ethan sat on the floor, back against the couch and his head resting lightly on Scott’s knee while Danny lay against Ethan’s chest. They looked so happy together and it made Scott cheer up a little, although it still haunted him when he saw the red glow in Ethan’s eyes and his mind flashed back to the night before when Stiles had said Ethan had taken care of Deucalion.

After the breakfast cartoons finished Stiles drove Scott to Deaton’s where Morrell was waiting for him. Of course Stiles had told Deaton but Scott was still embarrassed as hell as Deaton helped cut the cock cage off his cock. Deaton said nothing as his cock got hard at the freedom and quietly left the room to let him dress in private before Morrell came in.

It was hard speaking too her, at first anyway but then once he started it just all flowed out and he was crying again and Morrell was telling him that it wasn’t his fault and he wasn’t too blame and wasn’t he? If he never took Derek’s money none of this would have happened. 

There was just too much going on all at once, there was the deadpool putting all his friends in danger, then there was Liam – his own beta that he was struggling to give enough attention too, he really liked Kira but felt like he was betraying Allison and his mother and Stiles father was drowning in debt from all the supernatural chaos. 

He had known, deep down that he could never use the money, that it would have to be returned to its rightful owners but it felt nice, safe even having it there as a back-up sitting under his bed

Morrell rubbed his back and told him that he’d done well for the day and she’d talk again later, she stressed the importance of getting enough rest and trying to not to dwell on the past. She smiled gently at him as she stood at the door.

“As I told your friend Stiles once before, as Winston Churchill said once, if you’re going through Hell, keep going”

And with that she was gone.

**  
Stiles drove Scott reluctantly to Derek’s loft and followed him up. Knocking timidly on the door he waited for what seemed like forever.

“Scott, Stiles” Derek said curtly before turning away and walking back into the loft. Stiles shook his head with a smile and muttered something about Derek’s great social skills as he walked in as well. 

Derek sat on the window ledge awkwardly as they stood in the centre of the loft.

“Derek, look I know it’s too late but I’m sorry” Scott started

“Actually I’m sorry dude” Scott looked at Stiles in confusion “I’m sorry to both of you, It was my idea to keep the money because you know, all this fighting has come at a cost and I’m not a freaking Whittemore and I’m so scare of my dad losing everything he has worked so hard for just because of me”

Derek sighed and rubbed his temple “Why didn’t you guys come to me earlier, we’re pack, we’re supposed to help each other not act behind each other’s back. How can I trust you now?”

“Well you didn’t trust me anyway and you can still trust Scott” Stiles said firmly “And as if you’ve always been 100% honest with us”

“Stiles!” Scott scolded “We’re here because we messed up”

“You didn’t mess up” Derek said in a sad tone and Scott turned to him while Stiles stood with his mouth half open, speechless for once “You did what any good kids would do, I wish I was mad but I’m not, you didn’t do it for yourself, you didn’t do it because you’re selfish, you did it to help your family and I understand that. Scott” Derek took a deep breath as he walked up to the Alpha putting his hand on his shoulder and Stiles felt a rush of sadness come over him as he noticed Scott flinched under Derek’s touch.   
“Scott, I’m so sorry for what Peter did, you didn’t deserve it, you’re a good guy. The best”

Scott didn’t answer, just stood there quietly, Derek just sighed as he let go of Scott’s shoulder.

“Take him home” he ordered Stiles “He needs sleep”

“He needs more than sleep thanks to your evil uncle” Stiles thought to himself, but just nodded as he led Scott back to the Jeep. It wasn’t Derek’s fault, it wasn’t Scott’s fault either. It probably wasn’t his fault but it was his responsibility to help his best friend get better.


End file.
